Swallow Your Pride, It's Good For You
Swallow Your Pride, It's Good For You is the 5th episode of Season 6 of Tough Enough. It is the fifth overall episode. Summary The nine remaining competitors are humbled when they face off against their toughest foes yet. Recap The WWE Tough Enough competitors could hardly believe there were only nine of them left. Even among the survivors, new alliances and rifts were being formed: Sara Lee claimed to feel a closer kinship with Chelsea than Amanda or GiGi, while Patrick called out Tanner once again. ZZ, concerned at what he felt was Patrick's increasing cockiness, sat his fellow competitor down and tried to talk him out of it. The competitors made their way to the Humility Challenge, which Lita, Booker T and Billy Gunn introduced as a complex obstacle course, complete with balancing bars, tire jumps and rope climbs. WWE Diva Natalya then entered the scene, escorted by a group of police officers, some of whom ran the course and the rest of whom enforced the rules. Tanner returned to form in the physical challenge, as he finished far ahead of everyone else, while GiGi again took home the crown for the girls. Amanda and Chelsea noticeably struggled, but Chelsea came out worse, falling from a rope and injuring her ankle. Following the challenge, Natalya encouraged the WWE hopefuls to stay humble before Chelsea, accompanied by Tanner, took a trip to the doctor. Chelsea learned that her ankle was sprained, not broken, but the doctor informed her that she should have to stay off it for a month — with only five weeks left in the competition. Amanda and GiGi expressed frustration at the barracks with Sara seemingly choosing to side with Chelsea over them. Josh had some bonding time with his daughter, and Chelsea returned and revealed the extent of her injury to Sara. Tanner and Mada offered some encouraging words to ZZ after his troubles in the challenge, but Patrick was harsher, questioning ZZ's drive and telling him he might be better suited for a “comedy club” than WWE. Sara, against Chelsea's wishes, spilled the beans about Chelsea's injury to Amanda and GiGi. Prior to the next in-ring challenge, GiGi relayed the information to the coaches before launching into a supposed show of sympathy, which Sara was not buying. With her ankle still bandaged, Chelsea chose to sit out the challenge, which involved tackles, scoop slams and some showmanship. The competitors were split into pairs or groups of three, with quite the incentive for the winners of each round: the chance to determine what humiliating phrase the loser would have to repeat while performing squats. After the coaches declared Mada and GiGi as victors of the overall challenge, Sara confronted GiGi for throwing her under the bus regarding Chelsea's injury. The resulting war of words pitting Sara against GiGi and Amanda saw the quiet girl from Hope, Mich., show the fire she had been criticized for lacking in recent weeks. The five male competitors were not quite done yet, as Big Show offered them advice and administered some of his devastating chops on their chests. Then it was time for the judges to pick their bottom three, and to the Full Sail University Studio's surprise, Patrick joined ZZ and Josh on the chopping block. In a week focused on humility, Patrick's lack thereof cost him big time, as the WWE Universe shockingly brought his sports-entertainment journey to an end. Eliminated Patrick Clark, Jr. was eliminated by the fan vote. Other contestants at risk of elimination were Joshua Bredl and Zamariah ZZ Loupe. Images Swallow Your Pride, It's Good For You.1.jpg Swallow Your Pride, It's Good For You.2.jpg Swallow Your Pride, It's Good For You.3.jpg Swallow Your Pride, It's Good For You.4.jpg Swallow Your Pride, It's Good For You.5.jpg Swallow Your Pride, It's Good For You.7.jpg Swallow Your Pride, It's Good For You.8.jpg Swallow Your Pride, It's Good For You.9.jpg Swallow Your Pride, It's Good For You.10.jpg Swallow Your Pride, It's Good For You.11.jpg Swallow Your Pride, It's Good For You.12.jpg Swallow Your Pride, It's Good For You.13.jpg Swallow Your Pride, It's Good For You.14.jpg Swallow Your Pride, It's Good For You.15.jpg Swallow Your Pride, It's Good For You.16.jpg Swallow Your Pride, It's Good For You.17.jpg Swallow Your Pride, It's Good For You.18.jpg Swallow Your Pride, It's Good For You.19.jpg Swallow Your Pride, It's Good For You.20.jpg External links * Recap * Swallow Your Pride, It's Good For You on WWE Network Category:WWE Tough Enough episodes Category:2015 television events